


May We Meet Again

by The100Holic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke AU Week, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100Holic/pseuds/The100Holic
Summary: This is story is what I presumed to happen when Clarke was left on earth and Raven, Bellamy, Monty, Murphy, Harper, Echo, and Emori were sent into space. The POV will switch between Clarke and Bellamy so you'll see what it was like on earth for the past 6 years and what it was like in space for the past 6 years.Hope you enjoy!





	May We Meet Again

                Clarke had dealt with a slew of emotions in the past twelve weeks, all building up since the moment she got trapped inside Becca's lab. At first it was tolerable to an extent, she had deafened the thoughts of agony rampaging in the back of her mind by reminding herself constantly that she had saved her friends. But, like most things, reassurance could only go so far. Eventually Raven's gadgets that she left behind were played with too much, the communication was useless after the fifth day when it got caught off - or rather burnt off -, and rationalizing food between one person wasn't a timely activity. Clarke spent most of her time perched in the launch room, tracing the burn marks from where the takeoff charred the floor. Eventually she had found a marker rummaging through one of Becca's laboratory desks and tried to keep herself sane by drawing on any clear space she could find - she even began to tally up the number of days she had been stuck in the lab to rot. It had been one hundred and forty days. Clarke scratched in another tally mark onto the ever-growing wall of them.

                When she wasn’t busying herself with intricate drawings of her friends and counting her days off, she slept. Before Praimfaya hit they had brought in blankets and pillows from the house up the hill. Clarke made a makeshift bed from the broken radiation chamber, carefully brushing off the fragments of glass and removing the door. It wasn’t the most pleasant thing to sleep on – Clarke woke up most mornings with a stiff back – but it was suitable; it beat sleeping on the floor. Clarke decided to try her hand at slumber, if she stayed awake any longer she might just open the doors out of frustration or insanity, she couldn’t put a finger on which one it was anymore. She climbed into her bed, adjusting herself to the spot that was most tolerable, and let sleep take her away.

                _Clarke sat perched on a weather-beaten rock, circling gray dust on the ground around with the toe her boot. The dust had once been grass. Across the horizon she could just make out what had once been Polis, the tower that Lexa ruled was in ashes, hiding away any hints that a city had thrived there. Clarke couldn’t help but look away. There was some vegetation left – just a few square feet at most – that she had been feeding off of. It was full of berries and apples. She briefly questioned how apples were growing from a bush but nodded off the thought, nothing surprised her anymore. Not even if her friends fell from the sky. A streak of red flared up just beyond a dense, white cloud, falling at an impeccable speed. Clarke quickly took stance, crouching behind the rock she had been sitting on._

_The red flare turned into a ball of fire, hurdling down towards the ashen ground with greater intensity than when Clarke came down on the dropship with the hundred. Clark flinched when it was just about to take immediate impact on the ground, snapping her eyes shut and gripping onto her pant leg till her knuckles turned white. Her eyelids fluttered open moments later when she didn’t hear the collision she was expecting, actually, she hadn’t heard anything. She poked her head out from behind the rock, embracing herself for the sight she knew she was bound to see. But when she laid eyes on the dropship, it was nothing like what she had anticipated. It was perfectly intact, there wasn’t even signs of fire licking the dented metal as it came down. It was if it never even left the ground. Cautiously Clarke began to traipse towards the dropship, testing the ground in front of her with the tip of her boot to make sure it didn’t crumble beneath her. She slid her hand across the door once she had reached it, alarmed at the fact it wasn’t warm to the touch._

_A shuffling resonated from inside and Clarke automatically took a step back, not knowing what the ship contained. Some more shuffling, a pause, a creaking that rang out like a gunshot, and then the door cracked open. Clarke nearly fell to her knees when the first face popped out. Raven hesitantly stepped onto the running board, eyes wide with awe? Disappointment? Grief? Clarke couldn’t decipher, it had been years since she last saw her friends and she could no longer make out their expressions. It didn’t take long until Raven noticed Clarke standing there, staring up at her like she was a God, and all of her hesitation vanished like it was never there to begin with. Her gait was quick – given the limp that would usually drag her down – and before Clarke could make sense of anything that just took place she was engulfed by sturdy arms. Clarke melted into them, it had been so long since she had any form of human interaction let alone affection._

_They were soon joined by the others who inhabited The Ring after leaving Clarke to Praimfaya. She didn’t blame them, she couldn’t blame them if she wanted to. Looking at all their faces, ones that she survived with, thrived with, she couldn’t control the overwhelming feelings that washed over her. Joy, relief, and most of all, contentment. She finally felt content after so many years of drowning in her own sorrow. She finally felt as though she could float. She unintentionally let her gaze fixate on Bellamy, a smile threatening to spill out onto her lips. As if they were rubber bands pulled away for far too long they snapped back together, embracing each other with a sense of avidity they didn’t even know they had. Bellamy’s hand brushed through her hair before resting at the nape of her neck, Clark latched her hands together around his waist, pulling him in closer as if that was possible. The tenderness of his touch almost caused a tidal wave of emotions to course through her, that was until she got distracted by how tender his touch was and how the dropship landing shouldn’t have been that tender. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach knowing something had to be off. Reluctantly, she withdrew herself from Bellamy._

_As the words demanding answers were about to spill from her tongue Monty started coughing, no, hacking up something that didn’t sound like normal phlegm. Clarke turned her attention to him, her stomach immediately convulsed. The unmistakable crimson color of blood drooled down his chin and dripped from his fingertips. The burn marks he received on his hands before Praimfaya began to ascend up his arms, turning into blistering welts that burst into pools of blood. Clarke froze as more of them followed Monty’s path of radiation illness. This couldn’t be feasible, their bodies should already be adjusted to the radiation. She started to rip strips of her shirt off from the bottom hem, wrapping the pieces of fabric around each of her friends faces in a futile attempt of filtering out some of the radiation. It was no use, blood was dripping from everyone’s mouths except for Bellamy. Clarke frantically turned to him, grasping onto his arms for stability. Her mind jumbled up the words she wanted to say and she stood there, her mouth flapping open and shut as she stared helplessly into Bellamy’s eyes._

_“You should’ve came with us,” Bellamy said, his voice monotone and his eyes unforgiving._

_Clarke felt his words wrap around her neck, choking her to the point where she was just barely able to breathe. She shook her head, desperately searching out the words to emphasize why she had to stay behind. Why she risked her life so that he could still have his._

_“You should’ve came with us,” he repeated before the blood spewed out of his mouth._

_Clarke let go of him, stumbling back as she watched in horror as the boy she had grown affixed to slowly turned into welts and blood. She felt the sticky residue of his plasma on her face but she couldn’t bring herself to wipe it off, not as she watched her friends become saturated head to toe with it. She hadn’t realized she fell until the unpleasant sensation of asphalt against her knees shot up through her thighs. The pain was more bearable than the sight. She put her face in her blood-covered hands, letting the tears fall between the crevasses of her fingers. She sobbed softly and scrutinized herself for it, she had no right to be weak in front of those who couldn’t fight off the radiation poisoning their bodies. She peered through her fingers just to find unrecognizable faces glaring back at her._

_“You should’ve came with us,” they all chanted in unison, their voices booming and echoing off nothing yet everything._

_Clarke clasped her hands over her ears, her body reduced to tremors as she rocked back and forth on her heels. This can’t be happening, she thought dispiritedly to herself. This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening, this can’t be happening. She glanced up again to find herself surrounded by mutilated bodies. She hysterically tried to scooch her way backwards, succeeding momentarily at avoiding the hands clawing towards her until one clamped around her ankle, causing a searing pain to spread throughout her whole leg. She felt herself being dragged towards the radiation-withered bodies and she made a desperate attempt to cling onto the worn-down rock only to have it break on her hold. The more hands that touched her the more her body felt like it scalding away, as if the radiation was being transmitted through the touch. Her lungs became heavy with fluid and soon blood spurted from her mouth, sinisterly becoming a threat of her choking on it from her laid down position._

_She attempted to situate herself onto her side to let the blood pour out of her lungs but any movement she made caused a profound pain to arise from every part of her body. She had formed radiation induced welts on every surface area of her skin and the more she fidgeted the more they broke apart. She twisted her head languidly to the side so she wasn’t gargling her blood. The hands kept coming at her. Growing lethargic she reduced herself to just lying there, letting the radiation seep through her bones until there wasn’t anything left that didn’t hurt. Her eyes caught sight of Bellamy’s. His face was indistinguishable through the open sores but she knew those were his eyes. After five years apart she still knew._

_“You should’ve came with us,” and at that point every voice sounded the same. “You should’ve came with us.”_

_Her eyes fluttered shut, the pain growing so intense that her mind went numb._

_“You should’ve came with us.”_

_They were right. She should have._

_But she didn’t._

She awoke with a start, a cold sweat making home at her hairline and the entirety of her back. She shakily swung her legs over the chamber and placed her feet on the cold tiled floor. Standing up she wiped away the tears leaking down her cheeks with the back of her hand. She sauntered over to her supply of water and took a few small swigs from her canister. Her mouth was still dry but she had to conserve what little water she had left. Picking up the marker she left on the desk she made her way to the drawing she had been working on earlier and plopped down next to it, smiling at how realistic she had made it.

                It was of Bellamy with a smug look on his face. No anguish, no burdens, and most importantly, unscathed from the touch of radiation. A smile found a way onto her lips and vanished just as quick as it came when she realized she was still alone, and no drawing can fix that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super proud on how this turned out and I hope you like it as well!


End file.
